The Civilian Life of Garfield Logan
by Cujoe
Summary: After the Teen Titans return from Tokyo Garfield Logan wishes he could have a little time to enjoy himself without having to be Beast Boy, but what will happen when Raven accidentally interferes with his freedom. M for language/innuendo
1. The Belt

**First story please review, Flames pertaining to grammar and readability welcome.**

* * *

My name is Garfield Logan, and I'm standing on stage right now. My voice is going through the speakers and infecting the crowd while the crowd infects me with their cheering. At this moment I'm more alive than I've ever been. More alive than when I'm on patrol, when I'm hanging out with my friends, even more alive than when I think back on how me and friends have saved the world at least twice. Nothing can compare to this feeling I get when I perform.

This feeling is more incredible than anything I've ever experienced. It's like a thousand bombs getting set off in your chest all at once, it's like every great memory you have being relived over and over, and when you're right in the middle of it it's like time has stopped and nothing matters except you and what you're doing right that minute.

At the end of my set I usually look out into the crowd to say goodbye; give the crowd a goodbye joke and be on my way to the back hearing them chant my name as I walk. However, today I see a familiar face in the crowd. I stop to make sure it's who I think it is, and I am immediately filled with rage and sadness. My thoughts flow across the lines of "how dare she" and "how could she". I go backstage ignoring the compliments for the show and the goodbyes from those around me.

At that moment all I want is to do is get straight to the parking lot as fast as I can. I don't stop for anything; not even to ask for my check for the performance. This is all in an attempt to not have this conversation with her when I'm this upset, to wait till I've cooled down so I can better assess the situation. Of course, I get to my car only to see her leaning against it.

As she turns to talk to me I can't help, but to think of the events that led up to this confrontation. If I had to say when events that led up to this began the easy answer would be just a few hours, but the right would be that it started just about a year ago.

* * *

It was a week after we had gotten back from Tokyo and Starfire and Robin were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. Now I'm sure that the way the two of them saw it; it was the happiest part of their lives with the two of them finally realizing their love for each other in the most sincere and real way possible.

From an outsider's point of view however it was an absolutely disgusting clashing of tongues and sweaty flesh. The two of them could barely think about anything other than each other. Robin always seemed to be starring at his red headed orange skinned girlfriend, the areas covered by her purple tube top and skirt, and her perpetually exposed midriff. Starfire always seemed to be day dreaming about brushing Robin's hair back with her hands while she undressed him; from the yellow cape to the red vest to the green spandex and finally to the mask. I know this because all Robin does is stare at Starfire when she is in the room, and Starfire talks when she day dreams.

Sadly the fact that we are a team of five super powered teenagers living in a huge mansion of a tower that could easily house fifty people comfortably, apparently didn't deter the two of them from "getting it on" almost every day right in the commons room where we all spend the majority of our day.

Don't get me wrong. It isn't like they were having sex right on the couch every time someone walked in, but they were pretty damn close to it. As for how close these two were getting, let's just say that Starfire got to the spandex part of her fantasy while nibbling on Robin's peach skin.

Anyway these two basically made the tower uninhabitable for me. I say me specifically because Raven could just hide in her room all day, and Cyborg could just hide in the garage tinkering with the T-car and any other invention he was working on at the time. Because my only hobbies included videogames and nerdy television shows I was the only who was truly inconvenienced by Robin and Starfire's actions. There hadn't been any crimes that needed our intervention since we froze every criminal working with the brotherhood of evil, and beat the tar out of Dr. Light with every Titan on our roster.

This meant that every day when I awoke I was greeted with the sight of orange and purple clashing face first against red and green and yellow. After a week of walking in on the two of them, or just spending the day in my room, I had enough of it and decided to see if Cyborg wanted some help fixing up whatever he was currently working on.

When I walked into the garage I found Cyborg almost immediately. His over six foot frame was bent over while he happily polished the hood of the T-car while he hummed a song to himself. "Hey Cyborg what's up" I said "hey B" he answered back. I asked Cyborg if wanted my help with any of his projects. The result was an amazingly powerful "No". "Please Cy" I begged "I need something to do. I can't watch T.V. or play videogames because Robin and Starfire keep tackling each other's tonsils with their tongues right in the common room, and there is literally nothing to do in my room". Cyborg answered back with "why don't you try cleaning your room" he seemed satisfied with himself, but I was prepared for him "I did clean it" I answered.

At this Cyborg's face dropped in either genuine surprise that I had cleaned my room, or shock at how bad Robin and Starfire had gotten to cause me to clean my room out of pure boredom. I didn't bother to ask. "So can I help with something now?" I continued. Cyborg seemed to consider it this time around, but then asked me "why don't you just go into the city"? "Ugh" I responded "why so people can stare at me and ask for my autograph? In all honesty dude it was fun at first, but now I just want to be able to go into the town and buy a tofu burger in peace". At this Cyborg smiled and said "Beast Boy do I have something for you".

* * *

I walked into the Salvation Army a little hesitantly I wasn't too sure Cyborg's little gift was going to work, but if it was then I needed so civilian clothes to complete the job. Cyborg had told me to go into town while he worked on it and to pick out some clothes I liked. However, being a Titan pays the bills, and not much else. The city gives us a fixed budget that is managed by our accountants and spent on everything we need from bills, to food, to uniforms. Whatever is left gets split up between the five of us; it usually isn't much.

The Salvation Army was pretty big so it wasn't too difficult to go through the aisles unnoticed with the trench coat I was wearing. I picked out as many plain looking clothes as I could; I wanted to go unnoticed not be a fashion star. When it was all said and done I had about fifteen shirts, five pairs of jeans, two pairs of sneakers, a sweet leather jacket, and a few skull hats. I walked up the cashier, paid for my things, and walked out.

After I had walked a good distance from anything or anyone I morphed into a pterodactyl and flew back to the Tower carrying my bags with me. When I got home I was surprised to not see the make out squad on the coach, but I was focused on Cyborg's gift so I pushed the thought to the back of my head. I dropped the bags and trench coat off at my room and went to the garage where Cyborg was sporting a huge grin on his half machine-half ebony-face.

"Well BB I've done it" he stated smugly. "Done what?" I asked. Cyborg paused for dramatic effect, but it just made me fell impatient "done what Cy" I yelled. "Ok ok" he said "BB I have found a way to give you a secret identity!" "What!" I yelled.

"Let me explain" Cyborg said trying to calm me down. "Do you remember when I infiltrated Brother Blood's school?" he asked. "Yeah you used a holographic ring to make yourself look human, but that wouldn't work for me because not all of my animal form have fingers, and none of them have pockets" I said sadly. "Well do you remember when we fought Mad Mod and he had you tied to your chair with a special goop that held onto you even when you morphed" he asked. "Yes" I answered excitedly; I liked where Cyborg was going with this. "Well say hello to the holo-belt!" as soon as Cyborg said that sentence he moved a black leather belt off of his work table and threw it into my hands.

I was a little confused by this turn of events so I asked Cyborg "your big present was a belt"? "Not just any belt grass stain put it on" he explained. I did what Cyborg said and as I buckled the belt the buckle flashed a bright white light blinding me for what felt like an hour. As I cursed Cyborg to hell he just stayed totally silent. By the time I was able to open my eyes I saw him just staring at me like something incredible had happened. "Did it work?" I asked him. "S…s…see for yourself" he managed to stutter out.

As he said this Cyborg handed me a side view mirror he had under his work bench, and as I looked into it I couldn't believe what I saw. It was my face but I wasn't green. I was normal. I had peach colored skin and blonde hair I was still in my uniform, and the only thing still green about me was my eyes. I so shocked that the only thing I could think to say was "is…is that me"?

* * *

**If you got this far thank you here's a riddle**

**How is a raven like a writing desk?**

**P.S. I know this is labeled as a BB/Rae story and Raven hasn't appeared yet, but she will in the next chapter I'm trying to build conflict.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Before anyone says anything yes best guy friends do hug and sometimes cry together when watching titanic and or the green mile.

What do you mean guy's normally don't do that?

What do you mean I'm a complete wuss?

Noooooo!

"Yeah Beast Boy that is you" Cyborg answered after he had gotten over the shock of seeing me look…normal. I was so happy I jumped onto him and gave the big guy the biggest hug I could, all the while yelling "thank you, thank you, thank you. Cy you're the best friend in the world". Cyborg tried to get me off of him while laughingly saying "calm down man it's not that big a deal", but I wasn't going to have any of that. I got off of him and said "Cy it's a huge deal. I have a way out of the tower now!" as I said that something occurred to me "wait Cy why didn't you make one of these for yourself, or just keep the rings you had?" he looked down at me and smiled " don't worry about me B you just enjoy yourself I'll be fine. Besides I've got something better in the works."

"Better than this; what could be better?" I asked him. He answered with a "oh you'll see.", and added in an overly sweet tone "You'll be helping me get the parts for it". "What!" I yelled "Don't worry it's only a package I need you to pick up tomorrow; it'll take you five minutes. After that you'll be free to roam around all you want." Cyborg explained. I gave in begrudgingly "alright man I owe you one anyway, see you tomorrow". "See you green bean" as Cyborg said that I laughed and said "hey, hey Cy I'm not a green bean anymore." He laughed at the joke "oh yeah" I turned to walk out of the garage but before I was out of ear shot Cyborg called out to ask one more question.

"Hey B?"

"Yeah Cy?"

"How long are you going to be using the belt on an average day?"

After Cyborg said that I stopped to think of all the places I had wanted to go to, but had never gotten the chance because of my semi-famous status. I also took into account the fact that we had frozen every super villain that was an issue a week ago. Things in Jump would quiet down for a while because of that. So I answered.

"I guess a lot of time; Especially with Robin and Starfire going at each other all the time."

The look on his face was sad, but understanding. Trying to make a joke he said "alright man I just wanted to know how bad the damage was going to be when I have to fix it"

With that I laughed, told him "I'll try to be careful with your invention, oh great and magical Cyborg", and walked back to my room.

The walk back was uneventful mainly because it was a little late, and Starfire and Robin had gone to bed. It wasn't till I reached my room, started to undress myself for a shower, and took off the belt that I realized the gravity of what I would be doing. I would be able to walk around scot free whenever and wherever I wanted. I had all the free time I wanted as long as no new bad guys came along. Then I thought about Cy and the question he asked me as I left the garage.

It was going to be a huge adjustment for him. I could tell even without the heart to heart we had just had. He had always known me as Beast Boy his green, pointy eared, tofu loving best friend; but for me it was an even greater adjustment. I had spent the majority of my life being that pointy eared green shape-shifter. I had to learn to fight in the military style group that was the doom patrol when I was just a kid. All I knew was being Beast Boy, hero. I didn't plan on making a double life. I just wanted some free time to myself, and I didn't think that was so wrong.

As I took the belt off and saw my body change from a healthy peach to a familiar green it didn't feel as weird as I thought it would. It was like I wasn't I was now afraid of my greenness. It was more like the belt was a something I would just put on to leave the tower. "It's like make up or something" I thought.

I let these thoughts wash over me as I took my shower. Afterward I simply changed into my pajamas, and went to bed waiting for tomorrow to arrive.

I woke up, surprisingly early, at 7 A.M. with my usual morning grogginess surrounding my head like a fog. I walked to my bathroom and started my morning ritual of piss, brush teeth, and wash face. Twenty minutes later I was fully awake, and remembered my plans for the day. I was truly excited to see how the belt would hold, and as I went through the clothes I bought the day before I wondered how Robin, Starfire, and Raven would react to my new look.

I decided to wear something that wouldn't make me stand out so I decided on a plain white t-shirt with faded jeans and my new leather jacket, and black sneakers. After I got dressed I stopped for a second to look in the mirror before I put the belt on, and I liked what I saw.

It had been a few years since I had worn civilian clothes, and I was truly surprised with how comfortable they were. I had stayed away from skinny jeans and bought them regular cut; which I was really happy with because that meant all of the "vital" areas were comfy. The t-shirt was a cotton-poly blend and the leather jacket had a cotton undercoating with a hood. The sneakers were worn out Nikes. I liked my shoes worn out, that meant I didn't have to break them in.

After surveying myself and my new threads I reached for the belt and put it on. I closed my eyes as I remembered the bright light the belt emitted from yesterday, and when the flash died down I opened my eyes. I looked into the mirror to see if the belt still worked, and to my enjoyment it did.

It amazed e how the belt could make me look normal. There wasn't a patch of green skin insight and my ears weren't pointed. If I felt for them the points were still there, but all that meant was that I couldn't let people touch my ears. Not a big deal at all. Of course my eyes were still green and I my fang stilled showed, but I was still passable as normal. The one thing that bothered me about my "transformation" was my blond hair.

For some reason not going out with a big wad of green on my head really bugged me. I briefly considered getting some green dye, but then I thought that I t wouldn't affect the hologram. I thought for about half a minute then remembered the skull hats I had bought. I dug through them until I found a plain green one, and planted it on my head, problem solved.

I walked out of my room half an hour after I had woken up with my held up high. I walked into the common room to see Robin neck deep into his morning news paper and Starfire creating another tamaranian monster dish. Cyborg was sitting down enjoying his usual breakfast of meat with more meat with a side of meat. I seriously think that he doesn't enjoy meat as much as he lets on and only eats that much in front of me just to annoy me, but that's why he's my best friend.

As I pass the table and walk to the fridge I say "morning guys". Cyborg promptly turned away from his all meat buffet and acted, poorly, as if he had no idea I had gotten a whole new wardrobe. "Hey BB I like the new threads going somewhere?" this caused Starfire to turn around and spot my new threads. However she couldn't see my face or hands as I had opened the fridge and currently had my head and hands reaching into the fridge sifting through the junk to find my breakfast.

"Oh, friend Beast Boy this is most marvelous, please remove your body from the box of colding, so that we may see the rest of your "new threads"." I chuckled and responded to Starfire's request with "sure Star just let me grab some tofu to fry up, and I'll be right out". As I got the packet out Starfire said "very well, but you must tell us what prompted you to do giving of a makeover to yourself". At this point Robin chimed in and asked "yeah beast boy I'm curious why the new look all of a sudden".

I smiled as I answered them "I just felt like it was time to try something new". As I turned to face them looks of realization came across both their faces and forced them to drop their jaws.

I spent the next few minutes explaining to Starfire and Robin the nature of everything that had happened the night before with the belt and the clothes and the errand I had to run for Cyborg. When they asked why I wanted the belt in the first place I politely lied and told them it was for more free time outside the tower, and not because their make out sessions left me wholly uncomfortable.

After the initial barrage of questions I proceeded to make my breakfast as Starfire and Robin started to get used to the sight of me looking normal. Robin decided he had one more question to ask me before his curiosity could be satisfied and asked "so Beast Boy what are you going to do in the city while you're wearing the belt."

I told Robin I planned to eat tofu burgers in peace and go through comic book stores without being stared at, but I suddenly felt as though that wouldn't be enough. I couldn't place what I wanted to do, but I knew I wanted to do more with my copious amount of free time other than those two activities. However, Robin didn't press the issue and accepted my words at face value. I have to hand it to him Robin may have been an overly wound up guy when we first met, but he was gradually loosening up around us.

As I sat down to enjoy my breakfast the doors to the common room opened and a familiar cloaked figure floated into view grumbling as it went. As much as I like to brag about how I used to not be that big of a morning person Raven did, and still does, take the cake.

I decided to have a little fun before I shocked her with my new look. I hid my face and hands as well as I could and signaled the others to stay quiet while I attempted to bring Raven out of her groggy stupor with my usual brand of "innocent yet irritating". She was wearing her hood which meant that she had almost no peripheral vision which was good because that meant she hadn't seen me when she walked into the room. I was also lucky because my usual seat next to Cyborg would block me out of her frontal view. All I had to do was wait for her to start making her tea by the stove, and as she reached the stove I started talking.

In the cheeriest voice I could muster I asked " Heeeyy Raaaven how's it going?"

She responded with "ugh"

I answered with my voice as sickeningly sweet as cough syrup "That bad huh? I'm actually having a pretty good day today. I feel like things are starting to change a little around here, you know."

At this Raven actually uttered a sentence "what could possibly be changing today Beast Boy?"

At this everyone almost started to chuckle, but they managed to hold it in

I answered Raven in a relaxed tone "I don't know it's a big city? I guess a lot of things could be changing right now, for example I've got a new wardrobe I'm trying out and you didn't even notice."

At this Raven became slightly irritated and it even through her monotone. Still staring at the stove she asked me "Beast Boy if I turn around and look at your new clothes do you promise to leave me alone."

I pretended to mull it over the said "O.K. just let me get out of my chair so that you can take it all in."

Raven responded with one of her regular sarcastic remarks "Oh joy"

I stood up and turned to face Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg who at this point were ready to burst with laughter, and put a finger to my lips. I turned to look at Raven's back and said I was ready for her to turn around.

As she turned whatever witty retort she had come up with froze in her throat. She stared at me with more shock than the others combined. After a few second I decided to break the silence and asked her "so raven what do you think of my new look"

Suddenly the mug she was holding for her tea cracked.

I was just walking out of the post office with Cyborg's package in tow as I replayed this morning's events in my head for the twentieth time. Raven had an even better reaction than I expected to the prank, and after the mug had cracked everyone laughed. However, Raven was still tongue tied until we explained to her what was going on.

It was actually enjoyable to see Raven at a loss for words for once, her face contorted in confusion and shock was actually kind of cute. You know, for Raven.

After she got over the initial shock I asked her "so Raven what do you really think of my new look."

She looked me over and said "I'm glad that you now have the means for a normal life, but your clothes make you look like an ordinary hoodlum."

It was one of Raven's more civil verbal jabs, but what was truly surprising was the fact that I had a comeback.

I sarcastically said "oh raven you've made me the happiest boy in the world! Did you hear that guys? I really look ordinary."

Raven of course had a comeback ready for me…but I didn't hear it. It wasn't that she muttered it under her breath or anything along those lines. I didn't hear it because I was distracted…I was distracted by fear; not my own but Raven's.

The fear like the rest of her emotions didn't show on her face or even in her voice. I knew Raven was afraid because I smelled it. I instinctually knew it wasn't a fear for her life, but a fear of her position. Suddenly she wasn't Raven anymore; she was a rival afraid of losing her territory. It wasn't a pack mentality; it was the mentality of something almost entirely antisocial and solitary.

When I came to my senses, Raven had finished her statement. I simply frowned as if I had no comeback and after drinking her tea she returned to her room.

After breakfast I asked Cyborg when his package needed to get picked, and he explained that I had till eleven thirty. So I decided that I could catch a couple movies, movie hopping may be a bad idea when you're green but it's surprisingly easy when you look like a normal person.

As I neared the tower I morphed into a bird, and flew home. When I walked into the commons room Starfire and Robin were surprisingly absent. However, Cyborg was busy on the stove.

"Hey Cy" I said calmly "Hey B. got my stuff?" he answered back and asked.

"Right here, unopened and ready for you" I told him. "Well alright" he stated. Cyborg then picked up the package and whatever monstrosity of a sandwich he was eating, and said he would be working in his garage if he needed me. I decided to grab a bite to eat, and decided to what some T.V. as I did so. I took off the holo-belt and my jacket, and left them on my chair in the kitchen; I planned on going out again after I ate, and it felt good to relax at home. I swear that I thought the belt would short circuit halfway through my day in the city.

After I had my fill I felt oddly tired. All I had eaten was a small sandwich, but I felt like I just ate a Thanksgiving dinner twice. I decided a little nap couldn't hurt and closed my eyes while lying down on the couch.

That was the first time I had the dream. I see through my own eyes that I'm in a jungle running. As I continue I gradually begin to morph from myself into something I still can't identify. I don't know what I've become, but I know how I behave.

I become increasingly territorial. Nothing dares to step into my territory, or I'll rip it to pieces. On the outskirts of my territory live a bear and a bird of prey who shares his territory with a female wolf. I do not infringe in their territories, and they do not infringe on mine.

However, there is one creature who continues to interrupt my solitude; a small black bird who draws ever closer to becoming my prey if they refuse to leave my domain. The bird knows it is strong, and believes itself stronger than me. A battle between the two of us is imminent becoming closer and closer by the day.

I woke up feeling groggy and a little weird after the dream I had, but I figured it to be just a dream, nothing more.

As I looked around the room I saw Raven reading a book on the opposite end of the couch. I couldn't see her face, but I could again smell her emotions if you could call it that. She was interested in something so I decided to ask her about the book she was reading.

"That book must be pretty good. You seem really into it" I said.

However, what she said next surprised me "No actually it's pretty boring". This was a surprise. I had never heard Raven describe a book as boring, immature and stupid maybe, but never boring. That meant that something had distracted Raven from her reading, and it was also what interested her.

I decided to ask her "then what are so interested in?"

She put her book down and said "Beast Boy what are you…"

But I interrupted her, and sat up to look at her "you were really interested in something before I woke up. What was it?"

I asked the last part of my statement with nothing but curiosity because I truly was interested in what had caught Raven's attention.

However, after I asked it Raven promptly closed her book put up her hood and walked towards the door to the hallway, but before she left for her room she said one more sentence, in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"I didn't know you purr in your sleep."

I want to hear from the readers what Beast Boy's next "mutation" is going to be personality wise and power wise.

I think power wise I want to do his hearing next, but I'm interested in what you guys have to input as to what would be good "animalistic behavior". I'm thinking

Eat meat

Increased desire for physical activity

Sleep in the nude

Tell me what you think please


End file.
